


Dean and Jason's Night Out

by CryptidofTheKeys



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidofTheKeys/pseuds/CryptidofTheKeys
Summary: Dean and Jason go out for the night due to boredom but run into some problems...I forgot to post it on here the other day oops.





	Dean and Jason's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad I remembered i have a fuckin- account here- so used to posting on my other sites that I almost forgot about here.

Dean was sitting underneath the bridge outside, he was staring up at the moonlit sky in a rather bored manner, there was nothing else to do in it being this late at night, none of the interesting stores they had actually liked to visit were open at this hour which made deciding on what to do even harder... After a bit, he merely sighed and stood up and walked back up the steps and towards the door, he gave it a knock and waited a few moments.

(see, lemme explain their lil... "home" area, its weird- but- like they legit live under the bridge, there's a door built into it n stuff and they got like a lil set up n such, its not in a city either- its kinda just like out there in the middle- there's a city nearby of course- idk im bad at explaining places n such but that's the best I got)

Jason then opened the door and rose a brow "...What is it...?" His voice was deep and rather raspy, the raspy part could have been that Jason wasn't much of a talker unless he REALLY needed too, this made Dean rub the back of his head in an awkward manner "Uhh, ya wanna like, go out for a walk or some shit? I'm... bored and not tired yet and there's like, nothin' else to do..." He waited for an answer, Dean was beginning to actually get nervous by Jason's prolonged silence "...Sure, let's go..." Jason then popped out of the doorway, Dean could never get over at just how tall Jason actually was, sometimes he wished he was that tall... Either way, he proceeded to lead the way as he always did, truth be told, he had no idea where he was even going.

Dean was walking away from the bridge and into the city, he still had no idea where he was going to go, but... He'd think of something hopefully soon, he looked at all the shops around, the ones that were open included a cafe and a few of the little dollar stores that were around, Dean thought for a moment before turning back to Jason "Want somethin' from the Cafe?" It took him a few moments before Jason nodded "Yes..." Dean nodded at his words and went into the cafe, he was greeted by a rather friendly looking person behind the counter who seemed... a bit unnerved when they noticed Jason in behind him, it was typical... People were always scared of Jason, he was the giant brute in their eyes, which he technically was, but Dean had always thought of him as something... MORE than just a giant brute.

"H-Hello sirs, what can I get for you this evening?" The cashier timidly answered, keeping a close eye on Jason who merely stared down at them, Dean was the first to answer "Yeah lemme get a sweet tea, whaddya want big guy?" He stood aside, letting Jason come up closer to the counter, much to the cashier's dismay, Jason placed his hands on the counter and stared up at the menu "Hmm..." It took him a good few minutes, which Dean was getting a kick out of watching the cashier look even more nervous by the second before Jason finally figured out what he wanted "...I'll have a Hot Chocolate, please..." Dean then took out some money and handed it to the cashier who then smiled politely and nodded "O-Of course, coming right up sirs..." the cashier put the money in the register and then went back to prepare their drinks.

Dean and Jason both waited patiently for their drinks, after a good bit, the cashier came back and set them on the counter "Here you go! Enjoy your drinks, and have a nice night!" Dean nodded "Thanks" was all he said before grabbing his drink, Jason proceeding to do the same, and then walking out of there, Dean casually sipped on his sweet tea "Man, they make the b e s t tea outta all the cafes here, I swear... How's your hot chocolate dude?" Jason gently blew on it and then took a sip carefully "....Good..." They continued down the sidewalk, Dean of course being the one to chat away, he did sometimes glance back to make sure Jason wasn't getting actually irritated with his ramblings, which Jason had actually seemed to be at peace right now, sipping away at his hot chocolate and not... really saying anything back, he just looked like he was listening in fact.

Dean wasn't paying attention and rambling so much that he had actually gotten them into an alleyway, he finally seemed to notice "Huh, oops, this is a dead end..." Jason nodded and looked up at the sky "...You can see the moon so clearly here... and the stars..." Dean looked up as well to see the clearest of night skies, it revealed the moon and the stars perfectly tonight, it was usually rainy or just cloudy and hard to see the moon and stars, however their stargazing was interrupted by a loud noise resounding through the alleyway, Dean immediately turned to look back and noticed three of their rivals blocking their only exit, the leader sneered "Well, look who we got here boys..." They slowly approached, snickering all the while "Enjoyin' yourselves tonight?"

Dean only laughed and tossed his cup to the ground "Well we were enjoyin' it til a few bitches showed up, thought we kicked your ass, let's see... I believe it's been about... Fifteen times now, wanna make it sixteen motherfuckers?" He put up his fists, Jason proceeding to toss his cup into the nearby garbage can, he stood beside Dean and crossed his arms "If you know what's good for you... I would advise leaving now..." The rivals only snarled at this and the leader spoke up, he was getting angry already "We're not goin' anywhere! Not until we're finished with you bastards!" They immediately took their positions and began closing in on Dean and Jason who only stood their ground, before Dean immediately went for a punch, he wasn't going to just let them close in on them like that, he hit the leader square in the jaw and the other two were about to gang up on him before the leader ordered them to go after Jason which they obeyed and did just that.

Dean held nothing back against the leader, he didn't even need a weapon for this, sure, he would've loved to crack something against the other's skull but for now his fists would do just fine, the leader definitely didn't hold back either, after a bit of struggling he finally managed to kick Dean off of himself and growled "You're gonna pay for that you bitch!" He immediately pulled out a knife which seemed to only excite Dean "Ooh... You've got a weapon huh? Well, go ahead, use it, do it!" He snapped, watching as the leader then lunged forward and tried to stab him, much to the leader's disdain he missed Dean who only laughed "Fuckin' hell man, you fuckin' suck at usin' weapons!" Dean threw himself into the leader and knocked him to the ground, knocking the knife out of his hand all the while, meanwhile Jason had picked the other two up by their throats, before he could throw them however they immediately kicked him and got out of it, they both teamed up and then proceeded to tackle him to the ground.

Dean seemed to notice what had happened "Ah fuck Jason!" and after throwing another punch at the leader and breaking his nose he ran over and immediately hit them in the back of the head, he tried to fight against the both of them but eventually they overpowered him and held him in place, he only screamed profanities at all of them and then the leader stood up, grabbing his knife and walking over towards Dean "You son of a bitch... You broke my nose!" He spat, before a sadistic grin spread across his face as he pointed his knife at Dean "I'm gonna cut'cha up a little bit before I finish this, hold 'im still boys..." He got closer which only made Dean start kicking at him, of course he couldn't get out of the other two's grasp before the leader started digging his knife into Dean's flesh, cutting him slowly and rather deeply.

Dean didn't scream however, he flinched at the burning sensation but he only seemed to chuckle at that "Go ahead, fuckers, cut me, stab me, beat me the fuck down, I'll only enjoy it, ya know?" This made the leader punch him, harder than before, it was really only a punch to shut Dean up which worked, but the more cuts Dean got the more blood he lost and after a bit, it seemed to be affecting him "Ah... shit..." Jason was standing up and his eyes widened as he noticed they were cutting Dean, he stood right up immediately and charged at them, knocking all of them down and even Dean by accident in the process who was just laying on the ground, he wasn't unconscious yet but he felt like he was getting close as he tried to stop some of the bleeding, meanwhile Jason looked absolutely enraged and they all began to notice said rage, admittedly this even began to terrify the leader, they didn't back down however, the two lackey's tried to double team on Jason but this time it didn't work, he grabbed the both of them by their throats and held them the highest he could in the air and slammed them against the wall as hard as he could, it was a wonder it didn't crack their skulls wide open.

The leader then casually tried to slip away before Jason stomped over and grabbed him by the throat as well, he slammed him against the wall and held him up in the air "If you EVER touch Dean again... I will p e r s o n a l l y eviscerate you on the spot, hell... Why don't I eviscerate you right fucking n o w?!" He yelled, making the leader scream in terror and struggle as best he could "W-Wait! Pl-please! I... I won't... I won't ever bother you again... Just please... Please don't..." He continued to plead before Jason just tightened his grip on his throat, even though he r e a l l y wanted to kill or maybe even torture this bastard right now... He decided against it and he just let him go and let him drop to the ground "Take your little lackeys here and g e t o u t... If I EVER see any of you again... I will rip you all to shreds!" His voice boomed, luckily the leader definitely seemed to get the message, stumbling over and picking his buddies up off the ground, waking them up and once they were conscious, he immediately ran off with them sluggishly following behind.

(I'm not good at fight scenes, sorry for what's probably a mess up there lmao, maybe I'll get better at fight scenes eventually)

Jason immediately turned back towards Dean and walked towards him, he was nervous now... He leaned down and checked Dean's pulse, thankfully, he was still alive, still breathing just unconscious for now... Jason scooped him up bridal style and sighed "C'mon tough guy... Let's get'cha home..." He then proceeded to carry the other home with him, once he got there he carefully laid Dean out on the bed and got to work, cleaning up his wounds and patching him up, after that he grabbed some water and set it on the nightstand next to Dean's bed and waited for him to wake up... After awhile... Dean's eyes shot open and he gasped, he looked around and he actually seemed nervous before seeing Jason and calming down "...Am I dead? Am I in heaven...? Are you... My angel?" This made Jason glare and sigh "...First of all... I would n e v e r be an angel, if I were anything, I'd be a demon for sure and you'd be in hell... Second, no, you're in bed... You got cut up pretty badly"

Dean nodded and then glanced at the water, he grabbed it and took a sip before clearing his throat and then speaking "Yeah you're right about that one... Wait... So what happened to them sons of bitches? I uh, don't remember much... Except for you like, steam rolling over all of us... And me trying to stop my uhh bleeding problem" Jason only chuckled at that and crossed his arms "Don't worry... They won't be bothering us ever again... ...And sorry about that, you were just in the way at the moment" Dean seemed to perk up at this and he grinned, he then set the water bottle back on the nightstand before speaking "Oh damn... So what'cha do to 'em? Did'cha kill em? Threaten em? Maybe even torture em?" Jason shook his head "Just a threat, threatened to eviscerate them on the spot, didn't do it... but damn do I wish I had've... He even begged me to let him go in the process, he's lucky I let him... but the look of sheer terror on his face was much more worth it in the end..."

Dean's grin widened "Fuck... That's hot..." It took him a few moments to realize what he said before he coughed "I mean, uhh that's... Awesome! Fuckin' shitheads, at least we won't have to worry bout 'em anymore, and what a pussy... He started begging?! M' surprised that didn't make ya snap his neck on spot, I know ya hate that kinda shit" Dean laughed, trying to avoid the awkward thing he just said, he was hoping Jason didn't notice but unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case as Jason quirked a brow "...Did you just... Say that's hot in regards to me threatening to literally eviscerate someone?" ...Well... Shit, now Dean didn't know what to do... He began to panic internally "Uhhh nooo...? No, I didn't uh, say any shit like that" He quickly spoke, carefully leaning back as Jason stood and approached him, he placed his hands on either side near his head, he was silent as he did this and for some reason... Dean's face turned red at this "Uhh... Th' fuck are you doin'?"

Jason remained silent for a few more moments as he got closer to Dean, not taking his eyes off of Dean's, after a few moments more... He grinned "You're actually fuckin' blushin' right now oh my god... You WOULD like that kinda shit wouldn't you? You fucked up masochist" Dean gave him a swift punch to the gut which did knock him back a bit but he only laughed at it as the other scoffed at him "Fuck off will ya? I ain't-" He paused before continuing "...Okay, I AM a masochist, but uh, I don't think I'd wanna be eviscerated" Jason still had that shit eating grin on his face "Don't you worry... I would never eviscerate you... Others? ...Absolutely, but you? ...Nah, I like keeping you around..." Dean looked at Jason and he couldn't help but give a little smile at that before he yawned, Jason noticed this and sighed "Let's get some sleep... It's been an... eventful night to say the least..." Jason was about to head to his room before Dean spoke up "Uhh... hey... Can... You like, um..." Dean was nervous, he wanted Jason to stay and just sleep in the bed with him... Just like, cuddle with him even... ...Nah, it'd be too weird...

Jason rose a brow "What's up?" He questioned, waiting for Dean to answer him... Dean just shook his head "Bah, never mind, I'll uh, seeya in the mornin' ....Goodnight big guy..." Jason sighed, he was disappointed when Dean just avoided saying what he wanted, he had a pretty good guess of what the other maybe wanted to ask, but he didn't want to risk saying anything just in case he was wrong "...Goodnight Dean, rest up, you're gonna need it with all those wounds anyways..." Jason then walked off to his own room, now Dean felt a little angry with himself, he should have just went for it, he sighed and muttered to himself "Wait to go... Ya fuckin' pussy..." He then laid down and closed his eyes, maybe... maybe next time... he thought, before slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
